


The Start At The End

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Demons, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, Not Related, Prince!Fili, Reincarnation, demon!Kíli, devil!Bard, knight!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erebor is invaded without warning the kingdom is on the brink of despair with their king dead and prince locked away in confinement. Grief for those lost weighs heavily on each heart and sorrow spills from cracks in the walls like dark water. </p><p>But what is lost is not always gone forever and in the growing darkness comes a light of hope for both the kingdom and its prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a bit darker and a little different than my usual writing. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Please read the tags and use your best judgement if you're not sure if this is a good story for you. More tags will be added for the second chapter which will (hopefully) come next week :)

* * *

 

A siege had swept through the kingdom without warning like a dark and deadly plague.

Many lives were lost to the army that flooded in, men, women, and children killed in their homes and in the streets. There had been little time to do anything and the palace had been taken after a breech in the large stone wall.

Soon the kingdom was filled with strange guards and fear settled among the people like thick clouds. They had gathered nearly everyone from their homes and brought them into the largest hall to watch a nightmare unfold.

The audience chamber is full of people yet silent as a funeral service, candles lighting the vast room and flickering against the storm raging outside. The air is thick with fear and sorrow, which seems fitting as the prince is to be sentenced to death before nearly the entire kingdom.

The cruel lord who had imposed his army on the once peaceful kingdom now sits on the throne draped in silver and red, the colours of serpent scales and blood. Snapping his fingers the guard standing next to the prince moves, sword barely moving as he steps closer.

Fíli is forced to his knees by the armored knight, a strong hand grabbing his shoulder and keeping him in place even as he struggles. With his hands bound he can’t do much, not in the weak state they’ve kept him in.

One meager meal and half a glass of water a day as rations have taken a toll and Fíli curses silently at his failure. He has failed his people, his late uncle the King whom they had taken before him in hopes to wipe away the line of Durin one by one.

After today his mother will be the only one of their line who has escaped the siege with her life, but at the cost of another held dearly to the blond’s heart.

Closing his eyes Fíli tries not to think of Kíli. Kíli, the scrawny boy Fíli had met at a young age and was rumored to be the son of a witch, dark power curling through his blood like a poison.

Fíli thought the rumors a jest, for how could someone with such a bright smile carry evil in their hearts? He had seen the mark that the rumors stemmed from, the strange symbol carved into the little boy’s chest over his heart.

_‘A charm,’_ Kíli had told him with a shrug, something his mother had given him for protection. He didn’t think of it much, the wound long since healed into a thin pink scar. It was as much a part of the brunet as his unruly hair or warm eyes and didn't bother him at all.

With everything that had happened to him Kíli’s story was a common one told throughout the kingdom, meant to isolate the boy from the others once his mother was killed. He was simply another mouth to feed and clothe, yet somehow he had found his way into the palace as a kitchen boy, scrubbing the floor and being at the call of the cook.

Fíli had happened upon him in his tenth year and they had become fast friends despite their differences in station. Once their duties and Fíli’s lessons were finished for the day the boys became near inseparable, growing closer each and every day.

One afternoon after seeing the palace knights march down the halls through a crack in the kitchen door something sparked in Kíli and he decided that he too would become a knight.

But not just any knight, a Captain of the Crown Prince’s guard.

Kíli had pushed himself out of his station as a kitchen boy and had gone through great trials to become Fíli’s own personal knight, his most trusted friend and even more as they grew older and closer.

The last time Fíli had seen Kíli was the day he had said goodbye to his mother, a smile on his face despite the battle going on around them. Kíli had promised to get her to safety and he had, at the cost of his own life.

A sword through the chest, they had reported with great anguish and sorrow. And Kíli had died with Fíli’s name on his lips. All the blond had been given was the flat disc of a necklace Kíli had worn since he first met him, a few symbols carved into the metal.

_‘A witch’s talisman,’_ the others around the palace had whispered as it swung into view between the folds of Kíli’s shirt. _‘A charm of protection.’_

If it was a protection charm it had failed its owner, Kíli’s life slipped away before Fíli could say goodbye. The necklace now hangs around Fíli’s neck, warm against the skin beneath his shirt.

Thunder crashes outside and the glass windows shake with the force of it. A few steps away a dark hooded figure prepares his blade and the man sprawled on the throne behind them smirks, glancing at the silent crowd and reveling in the fact that no one moves against him.

The armored men lining the room and around the dais of the throne are dressed in the metals of the imposing ruler and hold banners of red, faces hidden behind heavy helmets. They are silent and still like statues, looming and oppressing.

The sound of a metal being sharpened pulls Fíli back from his thoughts. The executioner moves behind him to take his position, sliding a thumb along the flat of the blade almost excitedly.

The man on the throne straightens and turns to address the crowd, the cruel twist never leaving his lips as he explains today’s purpose without glamour. When the death sentence passes his lips a few people in the crowd gasp and soft crying can be heard, sorrow growing to match the strength of the storm outside. Raindrops batter against the windows like a thousand protests but get ignored just like the pleas of the kingdom.

A booming voice echoes off the vast walls and lightening strikes not far away. “And so death takes the last of Durin and from the ruin spawns a new age.”

Fíli faces the crowd but the faces staring back he can’t see. He refuses to look away from his people and holds his head up high, hearing his death move around on heavily booted feet across the polished floor.

The blade behind him is lifted and the hand on his shoulder disappears. The command comes after a few seconds as the end draws near.

“End him.”

Before the blade can fall the candles are snuffed simultaneously, plunging the room into darkness. The sound of metal sliding through flesh and a wet gasp follows, Fíli turning to look over his shoulder into the darkness.

Screams fill the room and the noise is deafening, the floor vibrating when something heavy falls next to the prince. A flash of lightening fills the room and illuminates the body on the floor, dark figure in a dark hood to match.

The executioner.

Shadows crawl across the walls and Fíli can sense movement around them but the darkness prevents him from focusing on it. Adrenaline courses through his veins and he struggles to get to his feet, a hand hooking under his arm to pull him up as his bonds are cut.

One by one the candles flicker to life and cast an eerie glow into the room. Men clad in shadows of black armor have replaced the guards of the imposing force that had once stood around the perimeter of the room.

The knights around the dais have been surrounded and each have a gleaming black sword piercing through their chest, dark blood dripping steadily to the floor in small pools.

The man on the throne is as pale as a ghost as he watches the scene unfold with wide eyes. No less than six knights in black armor surround him, bodies stationed side by side in an impenetrable circle.

Fíli’s still reeling in shock as he turns to the knight who had felled his executioner, taking a few steps back. With one hand the man signals and the knights draped in darkness withdraw their swords, the bodies of the would-be king’s best men dropping to the floor like stones.

Another signal has the men surrounding the throne sliding their blades free and pointing them at the imposer, forcing a sharp intake of breath.

Once the room is fully lit again and the crowd has fallen into silence the knight next to Fili flicks his wrist and the sword in hand, blood sliding off the blade at the quick movement and splattering onto the floor in a dark line.

With one hand the knight at Fíli’s side pulls his helmet off to reveal a mess of dark hair and deep red eyes that seem to glow as lightening strikes again, heralding the thunder.

In the flickering light Fíli sees a ghost.

A scar runs down the side of the man’s face’s but there’s no denying who it is. His smile is sharp and teeth gleam white as he grins, shadows crawling closer along the walls.

_“Demon,”_ someone in the crowd whispers, the hushed silence broken by a single word. _“Devil.”_

The man’s head tilts just the slightest toward the speaker, sharp teeth flashing in the dark as he grins. Smoky shadows curl at his feet and twine around his heavy boots.

“Kíli?”

Fíli’s voice trembles and he speaks so softly the thunder nearly drowns out the whisper.

Slowly the knight turns toward him, grin softening into the smile Fíli knows better than his own. The colour of his eyes are different, warm brown replaced with glowing red that remind the blond of the last of a dying sun.

The smile is the same, though. It reaches his eyes just like it always had and the corner of Kíli’s lips curl just the slightest in an affectionate way.

“Fíli.”

When Kíli steps forward the shadows along the floor part, swirling away like smoke as he sheathes his sword. He stops only a step away but doesn't move closer, eyes flicking along Fíli’s form as if to rememorize each detail.

“You’re dead.”

Meeting Fíli’s eyes once more the brunet gives a little shake of his head. “No,” he says softly, turning away from Fíli to look toward the throne. “Not anymore.”

Walking toward the throne the heavy metal armor fitted to Kíli’s frame makes no noise at all, shadows sliding over his shoulders and falling to the ground like a silken cape. Gone are the soft smiles and in their wake his face has hardened, eyed fixed on the pale man who has caused heartache and grief to grow in each soul of the kingdom.

“I’ve come to accept your challenge against the throne,” Kíli addresses him, voice carrying through the room like flowing water. A few people whisper into the silence, their words a spark of hope.

Dark eyes widen and the man with swords pressed to his chest and neck mouths wordlessly, finally croaking out a single word.

“Who…”

Kíli smiles and the man before him physically recoils from the look. Instead of answering he steps aside, sweeping low into a bow when Fíli steps up in his place.

“My Champion.” Fíli’s voice is steady and strong, weariness pushed aside as he stands before his kingdom. “Have you someone for the challenge?”

Whispers spread through the crowd like wildfire. Declaring Kíli as a Champion puts the weight and future of the kingdom on his shoulders, although there’s no hesitance in the brunet’s stature.

His confidence is as visible as the power he wields over the darkness that fills the room. The shadows shift and move in the candlelight as if they are alive, watching and waiting for a sign.

Sweat drips down the side of the tyrant’s face and he swallows audibly, turning fearful eyes from Fíli to the darkness that stands behind him.

“No.”

It’s a delayed but clear surrender and Fíli’s shoulders slump the tiniest bit in relief. The adrenalin has begun to wane and his strength slowly leaves him.

With a gesture of Kíli’s hand the dark knights shift like a ripple and soon the throne is empty. They fade away into the shadows and take the defeated enemy with them out of sight.

Murmurs break out in the crowd and Kíli turns to Fíli with a smile. The crowd falls silent again as they watch the scene unfold.

Stepping before the prince Kíli takes a knee and bows his head, voice steady and strong as it carries through the room. “My liege. I will follow and defend you until the end of time, this has not changed. I am yours to command, as are those who follow me.”

Each knight clad in dark armor follows his example, taking a knee before the prince.

“Rise, my Captain,” Fíli says after a few seconds, meeting Kíli’s eye when he stands. A darkness lingers in the deep red but there’s also a spark there that is purely Kíli shines brighter than any star.

Fíli can’t help but smile. He doesn't know how Kíli survived, nor how he’s come with an army at his side. It doesn't matter though, not right now. All that matters is that the threat to the kingdom has been defeated and they can restore peace and do their best to make sure the people are happy once again.

“All hail Prince Fíli,” Kíli says, taking Fíli’s hand and lifting it up as they turn to the crowd. “All hail the rightful King of Erebor.”

The crowd explodes with cheers and echoes of the hail, the sound deafening in the large room. The noise of the storm pales in comparison and as the cheering continues Kíli lowers their arms and takes a small step closer, moving to place a hand on Fíli’s back to steady him.

The gesture gives support without showing weakness and Fíli is grateful. Blue eyes sweep across the room, over the celebrating crowd and the bodies slumped to the floor, dark pools growing around them.

Fíli can’t take his eyes off the bodies. It had happened so fast it’s almost like he dreamt it. One minute he could taste death and then darkness swept through, bringing hope on the edge of a black blade.

“Hey.”

Kíli’s soft voice pulls Fíli from his thoughts and he looks at his knight, eyes stinging all of a sudden.

He had thought Kíli was lost, ripped away from this world by the unforgiving blades of war. There was never a chance to say goodbye and that had weighed heavily on Fíli’s heart since the day they parted.

“Hey,” he replies softly, twisting his wrist to take a gloved hand in his own. “Thank you.” The words sound so simple and plain, how could they be enough for what Kíli has done?

A smile spreads on the brunet’s face and he nods. “Anything for you,” he murmurs quietly, squeezing their hands.

There’s something different about Kíli, something darker that curls beneath the surface. In the flickering candlelight Fíli can see inky tendrils beneath the pale skin of his neck but now is not the time nor the place for questions.

“Would you like to retire to your chambers? Or visit the healers?” Kíli’s voice is soft as he looks out over the crowd. “My—the others have been getting your rooms ready again, they should be presentable by now. And your mother should be arriving back within a few days.”

Fíli nods and his weariness begins to creep up with all of the information and questions ringing through his head. “Please.”

After a short speech about restoration and rebuilding, Kíli standing just behind him watching the crowd and the shadows, the blond prince bids them all a bright future and promise of tomorrow as he goes to retire to his rooms.

Applause echoes in the room and as soon as they hit the hallway Fíli’s leaning heavily against Kíli, a cool arm wrapping around his waist and keeping him upright. They have quite a ways to walk before reaching the royal wing and Fíli sighs, feeling a light kiss being pressed to his hair as they walk down the hallways lined in shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

The rooms of the prince are warm and glowing with soft firelight after being unused for so long. The bedding has been changed but everything else remains untouched, just swept and dusted in preparation for his return.

“I don't understand,” Fíli says when he looks around. The fireplace flickers deep red and gold light and shadows shift the slightest in the corners. “How has this happened?”

Kíli helps Fíli out of his boots and takes his own off as well. “The servants and staff have returned. They were asked to have things ready for your return.”

“But Kíli…”

“Later, I promise.” Leading the prince further into the main room Kíli guides Fíli toward the smaller room off to the side. “Would you like a bath?”

It’s been days since Fíli had bathed properly and he nods, stepping into his private bathing chamber and nearly sighing in relief when he sees the steam coming from the full tub. The room is warm and there are thick towels folded next to the stone basin.

“I can wait outside,” Kíli says softly. “Just call if you need help.”

“Stay?”

Once upon a time Kíli wouldn't need the invitation. He knows the rooms here better than anyone but the prince himself yet he holds himself back for a reason Fíli can’t quite understand.

Fíli tries not to think too much about it as he begins to loosen the laces of his shirt. “I could use the help, if you don't have other duties to attend to.”

“I am here to serve you, there is nothing else that can’t wait.” Smiling softly Kíli moves to the tub and adds a clear liquid from one of the vials on the hanging shelf to the water. The muted scent of pine and forest fills the room and Fíli smiles at the familiarity of it.

Once the last of his clothing has fallen to the floor Fíli steps closer to the stone basin and sighs while trailing his fingers through the heated water. A sharp intake of breath makes him turn to Kíli, whose eyes are fixed on the necklace around his neck.

“I thought it lost.”

Reaching up automatically Fíli touches the simple pendant. “It was given to me after… when you didn't return.” When he goes to take it off Kíli closes the distance between them, shadows curling at their feet like water washing along the shore.

“Stop.” Wrapping a hand around the one Fíli holds it with Kíli looks into blue eyes. “It belongs to you now. It will keep you safe from things much darker than I.”

Fíli goes to protest but the look on Kíli’s face has him lost for words. Sorrow and sadness he can read easily, but also hope. Something soft that makes Fíli’s soul ache.

“Okay.” He nods and Kíli steps back, running a hand through his hair in a familiar gesture. When Kíli turns toward the bottles of soaps Fíli steps into the tub and sits, his body relaxing as he lets the water wash away the dirt and grime from his skin.

Dipping his head back he wets his hair and Kíli moves over to stand behind him. “Shall I fetch Oin to check you over?”

Fíli shakes his head and leans back against the side of the tub. “No, I’ve no injuries that he can set right.” Long fingers begin to slide through blond hair as Kíli washes it carefully, slowly.

A cloth of dark fabric hangs by the edge of the basin and Fíli takes it, Kíli handing him a vial of soap. The thousand questions on the tip of his tongue don’t want to come so he washes in silence, the soft sounds of water shifting the only noise being shared.

The water turns dark as Fíli cleans himself and once Kíli is done with his hair the brunet takes one of the buckets of clean water and helps him rinse it out. “Would you like me to refill the tub so you can stay in a bit longer?”

“No,” Fíli says with a shake of his head. “I’d like to sit by the fire and talk, if you will.”

“Of course.” Kíli’s voice is soft and he helps the prince stand, using the second bucket to rinse his body off. Dark eyes stay on Fíli’s in an almost professional way and soon Kíli’s wrapping one of the towels around the blond and helping him out of the water.

The floor beneath his feet is warm, heated by the air in the room and by coals beneath the smooth marble.

Kíli disappears to find something for Fíli to wear and the blond drags a hand through his clean hair as he waits. Seconds later Kíli returns with a set of soft sleeping clothes, the soft fabrics a stark contrast to the dark, heavy metal garments the knight still wears.

“You don't have to wear all of that in here,” Fíli says as he ties the laces of his pants, then pulls on the soft shirt.

A little smile tugs at Kíli’s lips and soon its twin spreads on Fíli’s. A few days after Kíli had become a knight and gotten his armor he came to see Fíli, dressed formally despite late hour.

He was quite the sight in the polished armor and Fíli could tell how proud Kíli was, it was reflected in himself. Long hours spent training and learning had led to something much greater than Kíli ever thought he could have.

Fíli had told Kíli about not having to wear it each time he visited his private rooms then and helped take off the heavy metal that Kíli now wears as if it weighs nothing. They had set it in a neat pile as Kíli explained each piece with bright eyes and excitement, Fíli leaning over for a kiss that had them both smiling.

“I thought you were gone,” Fíli whispers as he looks up into Kíli’s blood red eyes. He takes a step closer and lifts a hand to rest on the side of the brunet’s face. “They said you were lost to this world.”

Kíli closes his eyes and leans his cheek into the touch. “I…” Trailing off he opens his eyes and rests a hand over Fíli’s. “I have much to explain and you need to regain your strength. Tomorrow—”

“I won’t wait for tomorrow, I’ve waited long enough.” There’s a stubborn set to Fíli’s face and he drops his hand, Kíli letting out a little laugh as he steps back and nods.

“Okay. Come then.”

Taking Fíli’s hand the younger man leads him out of the bathing chamber and toward the fireplace in the main room. Fíli stops him after a few steps and when Kíli turns the blond tugs him toward the bedroom instead.

The fireplace there is smaller but there are blankets and furs on the bed that will keep them both plenty warm. Fíli moves to sit on the bed and Kíli stokes the fire to dismiss the shadows, waving his hand and bringing the candles around the room to life.

“Will you take your armor off?” Twisting the blanket at his side Fíli watches Kíli shift. After a few moments the brunet nods and with practiced ease rids himself of the heavy metal until only his breeches and tunic remain.

“Better?” When Fíli nods in agreement Kíli smiles and takes a seat facing Fíli. Through the open collar of the blond’s shirt Kíli can see the necklace there and he smiles, Fíli’s warm hand finding his and holding it loosely.

“To cheat death is almost unheard of,” Fíli murmurs, sliding his thumb over the pale skin of Kíli’s hand. “It is the work of dark magic.”

Tightening his hold Kíli dips his head in agreement, dark hair falling to shield his face. “Dark magic, yes. I was a part of that darkness for a time, or maybe I always was. It lingers in me just like my mother said, deeply rooted in my blood.”

Fíli moves onto his knees before the knight and uses his other hand to tip Kíli’s head up with his fingers. “You have always carried magic, but you were not lost to it. Not then and not now.”

“I carry something darker now,” Kíli says gravely, staring into Fíli’s eyes. He hesitates and Fíli hates whatever has happened to create this rift between them.

“You also carry my heart alongside your own.” Moving his hands Fíli cups the young knight’s face and pulls him down to rest their foreheads together. “Do not forget that.”

“Fíli,” Kíli whispers, their lips brushing before Fíli presses forward gently to kiss him.

It’s soft and sweet, growing deeper steadily as Kíli settles a hand on Fíli’s hip and pulls him closer. The candles flicker and shadows dance along the walls but the younger man pulls back, eyes glowing as he smiles at Fíli.

That smile brings warmth flooding through Fíli’s chest and he returns it, thumb sliding along Kíli’s cheeks. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you.” Kíli leans back in for a kiss and Fíli’s hands slide down, tugging at the laces of his shirt and dipping his hands beneath it. “More than anything.” They part just enough for Fíli to tug the dark fabric off and to the floor, eyes catching on the brunet’s chest.

Turning his head to get a better look Fíli settles his hands on Kíli’s shoulders and slows their haste, warm lips sliding along his neck as Kíli complies.

“What’s this?” Very lightly Fíli traces his fingers along the scar on Kíli’s chest. The pink lines have been stained an inky black, tendrils spreading halfway across his chest in twisting lines.

Kíli pulls back and keeps his eyes on Fíli’s, thumb rubbing soft skin beneath his shirt. He looks hesitant, nervous like he had the night before his final task of knighthood.

“It is a seal,” he starts to explain slowly. “A trap of darkness.”

Beneath Fíli’s fingers the darkness moves, flowing like a current beneath smooth skin. He hadn’t noticed it before but now he can almost feel it, eyes flicking up to Kíli as he waits for more.

Biting his bottom lip Kíli drops his arms and averts his gaze, shifting back a bit to create some room between them. The confident stature from before has faded and now he reminds Fíli of the kitchen boy he was all those years ago.

Fíli frowns and doesn't think much as he moves, sliding a leg across Kíli’s and settling in his lap. He rests his wrist on the brunet’s shoulder and his hand slips into dark hair, brushing and curling the strands around his fingers.

“Kíli,” he murmurs, smiling when the glowing red eyes he’s already become accustomed to flick up to his own. Warm hands rest on his hips gently and Fíli shifts a bit to get comfortable, his free hand moving to rest over the brunet’s heart.

“Will you run from me, I wonder? When I’ve told you what I have become.”

Shaking his head softly Fíli tugs lightly at the soft hair his fingers play with. “I will not. You know I won’t.”

Kíli glances away, eyes sliding to the bedding beside them. “But I am no longer human. No longer fit to give you what you need—to love you.”

A hand moves to cup Kíli’s cheek again and Fíli pulls his gaze back into focus. “It matters not what you are, not to me. I have you back, I care not how it has come to be.”

There’s an unspoken promise in Fíli’s words that’s unbreakable and it loosens something in Kíli’s chest. His arms wrap around the blond’s middle and hug him close, Fíli reciprocating the hug with his arms around the younger’s shoulders.

“You’ve been through so much, please do not fear me. I’ve told you long ago that I will always love you and I meant it.” Fíli presses a kiss into the dark curls and squeezes Kíli.

Burying his face into Fíli’s chest Kíli takes a few deep breaths as Fíli’s hands comb through his hair. Once the hold loosens the blond leans back a bit and smiles, Kíli’s hands still holding him at the waist.

“I’ve made a deal with a demon,” he murmurs without looking at Fíli. “I was desperate and I knew how, I had read it from one of my mother’s books when she wasn't looking. All I needed was blood and something to offer, and if it meant getting back to you I would have given anything.”

There’s something burning in Kíli’s eyes when he looks up, something that shows Fíli the desperation and hope behind the choice. With this look Fíli knows without a doubt that Kíli would do it again and does not fear the consequences, just his reaction to the confession.

“And this?” Fíli traces the lines he knows by heart. “What is the price you’ve paid?”

“My soul,” Kíli whispers, reaching up to take Fíli’s hand when he inhales sharply. “The devil himself answered my call but when he went to take my heart he could not. My mother’s charm traps the darkness and keeps it held back, it cannot be undone. But my soul was the only thing I had left.”

Fíli stares with wide eyes as he tries to understand. “You gave up your soul?”

Kíli nods and squeezes their hands. “But I’ve kept my heart. It’s what keeps me like this, almost like I was before. There’s darkness in me but it cannot pierce my heart, it cannot take me from you or the love that burns in my chest.”

It’s a lot to take in and Fíli presses his fingers over the mark, Kíli’s hand covering his own. “You…” Trailing off Fíli shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. “You’re reckless, fearless, brave,” he murmurs between kisses, leaning into Kíli’s body. “And I love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

Sliding his hands along Fíli’s back Kíli meets him for each kiss and touch. “The darkness took a liking to me,” he mumbles between kisses, Fíli pulling back to give him a worried look. It lasts only a few moments, Kíli’s grin washing it away. “Not everyone can trick the devil himself."

Fíli laughs softly and leans in to press his forehead to Kíli’s shoulder. “Only you could cheat death and keep your heart,” he murmurs, looking up when warm hands slide down his back.

“I can’t take all the credit.” Dipping his head a bit Kíli kisses Fíli softly. “Your love saved me.”

Smiling against Kíli’s lips the blond prince kisses him a bit harder. “And you will always have it.”

Fingers slip beneath the back of Fíli’s shirt as they kiss, Kíli tilting his head to the side and tracing along the blond’s bottom lip with his tongue. The response comes immediately and soon the room heats up as their kisses deepen, fingers swirling patterns into warm skin.

Pulling back a bit Kíli grins and tugs Fíli’s sleeping tunic up and off, leaning in to kiss along his chest. A hand cards through his long hair and Fíli moans softly at the feather light touches, eyes drifting shut.

Kíli braces a hand on Fíli’s back and leans forward, shifting their bodies to lie the prince down on his back. The bedding is soft beneath him and he arches when kisses are trailed down his chest, lifting up a bit so Kíli can slide the rest of the fabric from his body.

“I love you,” Kíli murmurs, dragging his lips along the smooth skin of Fíli’s abdomen and up as he reaches over to the nightstand. Inside the drawer is a small bottle he grabs before getting a bit more comfortable.

Shadows curl along the walls and Fíli can see the darkness beneath Kíli’s skin respond. Some lines fade and disappear completely as others twist and reach out across the brunet’s chest and neck. The patterns are intricate and ever-moving, much like the knight they draw from.

“Will you make me wait much longer?” Fíli teases lightly as the younger man’s prepares himself. One hand slides down Fíli’s body and a warm finger circles his entrance, Kíli leaning over for a kiss as he presses it inside.

The stretch is familiar and Fíli tightens around Kíli for a few moments before willing his body to relax. It’s been too long since they’ve last done this but the motions are familiar and there is no rush.

“Tell me if I’m too fast, if I’m hurting you.”

“You aren’t,” Fíli breathes, sliding a hand up into Kíli’s hair while the other trails up and down the brunet arm. “But I need you, it’s not enough.”

Kíli silences him with a kiss, adding another finger slowly and drinking in the soft moans. Fíli rocks his body against the hand and his legs spread a bit wider.

Pulling away Kíli quickly discards his breeches and shifts his body over Fíli, stroking him a few times and kissing his chest. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he repeats. Fíli shakes his head and slides his hands beneath the knight’s arms to press against his back, pulling him closer.

The preparation is rushed but they can’t hold back any longer. Bunching the blankets in his hands Kíli rocks his hips forward and enters Fíli, head hanging as the warm, tight heat that envelops him. “Fíli,” he moans, the sound echoing off the stone walls.

Closing his eyes Fíli tries to relax as Kíli sinks into his body. He’s wanted this for so long, being as close as possible. Kíli’s back is lined with sweat and his body shakes as he holds himself still.

Fíli murmurs Kíli’s name as his body adjusts, fingers pressing into damp skin as he waits for the burn to fade. Lifting a hand he slides it along Fíli’s thigh, prompting the blond to look up at him. The glowing embers of Kíli’s eyes find his own and Fíli smiles, lifting his legs to wrap around the younger’s hips and pull him that last bit deeper.

Head spinning Kíli tightens his hold on the blankets and Fíli’s leg. Blunt nails slide down his back and he rocks his hips once, drawing a low moan from the blond. Slowly Kíli lowers his head to kiss along Fíli’s neck, a distraction from the pain of the stretch.

“You’re everything to me,” Kíli murmurs into soft skin. “I won’t let you go.”

“Then don’t.” Looking up at Kíli with a tired, lazy smile Fíli rocks against him in the smallest movement. Kíli takes the cue and rolls his hips, drawing a moan from the both of them.

They build up a rhythm and the candles around the room flicker, the low fire in the fireplace brightening for a few seconds before going out when a moan slips past Kíli’s lips. Shadows spill across the bedding, Kíli rocking Fíli into the mattress as they create their own light.

“More, please Kíli,” Fíli pants, one hand moving to Kíli’s chest and sliding his nails down it. It spurs the younger man to move faster, his thrusts even and deep. The inky lines on his chest flare out and spread up his neck like tattoos.

A slow smile spreads on Fíli’s lips and he leans himself up to kiss the corner of Kíli’s mouth.

The fireplace flickers back to life and the candles burn steadily, illuminating the room with soft golden light. Kíli rolls his hips slowly but keeps his thrusts long and hard, filling Fíli completely each time he moves.

“I’m close,” he murmurs, hand sliding down Fíli’s thigh to lightly trace where they are connected. It sends Fíli’s head back against the pillows and he closes his eyes against the sensations threatening to overwhelm him.

“Me too.”

Scooting a bit closer Kíli shortens his thrusts but continues the pace, his free hand releasing the bedding and moving up to find Fíli’s cock. Brushing his thumb over the head he bends forward and Fíli takes him deeper, squeezing around the heavy length inside him.

“Come on, Fíli,” Kíli whispers, voice smooth like satin. He squeezes the blond’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Fíli in turn clenches around him and Kíli’s control slips. The steady pace begins to wane and his hips move faster, the sounds of skin moving against skin filling the room.

With one particularly hard thrust that hits just the right spot Fíli shouts his knight’s name and the fingers of one hand dig into the mark on Kíli’s chest. His other hand loops around Kíli’s neck and pulls him down abruptly, lips sealing in a heated kiss as he comes hard over Kíli’s hand and their middles.

It doesn't take more than a few more thrusts for Kíli to follow, spilling deep within Fíli’s body. His body keeps moving, dragging in and out, wanting Fíli to remember this and how good it feels to be connected in such an intimate way.

Gradually his hips slow and so do the kisses, Fíli looking up with swollen lips, glassy eyes and a smile that could cut through the darkest night.

Kíli smiles back, that boyish grin that shows how happy he is. It’s always been the simple things that brought out that smile. An extra bit of shared dessert, jumping in puddles during a summer rain shower, stealing kisses in abandoned hallways.

“All that I love is everything within you,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s forehead and slipping out of his body. They both moan softly and Kíli lowers himself down to rest along Fíli’s chest, fingers sliding in a pattern over his heart.

Fíli’s fingers card lazily through Kíli’s hair. His entire body feels heavy but he can’t help but smile at the solid weight against him. It’s a reassurance that Kíli is all around him, that he’s real and no longer a dream to chase after.

“I love you, too.” Pressing a kiss into Kíli’s dark hair Fíli closes his eyes. Weariness is beginning to get the better of him no matter how hard he clings to consciousness. “We still have to talk—”

“Tomorrow,” Kíli interrupts with a hum. With a flick of his wrist the candles flicker out and the fire dies down to coals that glow in the darkness. “Sleep, love. You need it now. We have the rest of forever to figure things out.”

Fíli nods, questions still stirring in his mind but too sleepy to argue. He falls asleep not too long after, hand buried in Kíli’s hair and surrounded by warmth.

Something stirs in the shadows cast by the dying fire and Kíli glances over. There, etched in soot on the back of the fireplace is a symbol. Sighting softly the brunet turns his back to it and puts himself between Fíli and the mark of the devil.

He still needs to figure a few things out but for now, keeping Fíli safe and happy is what’s most important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. It will be four chapters and THAT'S IT! XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and those who comment! It makes my day :D

* * *

 

Kíli wakes with a jolt, gasping for breath and reaching for his chest. The skin over his heart feels like it’s burning, the mark glowing like dying coals.

“What it is?”

Head snapping to the side Kíli’s eyes make out Fíli’s form in the dark. Concern is written clearly across his face when he sees the black that’s bled into the whites of Kíli’s eyes and when he places a hand on the brunet’s shoulder it burns just as hot as the mark.

Jerking away Kíli rolls across the bed. The sheets tangle around his naked legs and he kicks at them, Fíli calling his name and pulling him from the daze.

“Kíli!”

Body freezing Kíli looks at Fíli and blinks a few times, clearing the black away. Cool hands cup his face and he leans into the touch. “Sorry,” he breathes, hands coming up to hold onto Fíli’s arms and give them a squeeze. “Bad dream.”

Fíli watches carefully, thumbs rubbing along Kíli’s cheekbones. His red eyes are wide and adrenaline courses through his body with the pain that spreads from the mark on his chest.

Dropping his gaze down Fíli looks at the mark and sees it glowing. “What’s going on?”

Kíli shifts his head out of Fíli’s hold and looks down as well. “I don't know.”

“Does it hurt?” Gently Fíli brushes his fingers along the mark. The touch is cool now, a balm against the pain. The scar lines glow and the new runes that had appeared after their first night back together are upraised. “Tell me.”

“Yes.”

Swearing softly Fíli goes to pull back but a hand circles around his wrist. “No, wait.” Kíli moves Fíli’s hand up to press over his chest and sighs in relief at the coolness that spreads.

The pendant lying against Fíli’s chest catches the light from the small candle on the bedside table, their gazes meeting in the quiet room.

Wordlessly Fíli applies more pressure to the mark, Kíli’s thumb sliding along the pulse point of his wrist in encouragement. It takes a few minutes but the pain eventually fades completely.

Leaning in Kíli presses his lips to Fíli’s in a soft kiss, guiding his hand down and lacing their fingers. “Thank you,” he murmurs between kisses.

“I don't know what I did.” Fíli sits back and brushes Kíli’s hair away from his face with his free hand. “Does it still hurt?”

“No.”

Fíli looks at the mark, the lines still glowing. He traces the scar and then the runes, feeling the brunet’s body relax.

After a while Kili shifts and they both lie back down, Fíli’s head pillowed on the knight’s shoulder, fingers still tracing idle patterns. He murmurs soft words until his breathing evens out soon after his hand stills, pressed comfortably over Kíli’s heart.

Kissing Fíli’s hair softly Kíli glances over to the fireplace. The nighttime coals are still giving off heat and the symbol etched into the soot now glows the same colour as the mark on his chest.

Closing his eyes Kíli lets out a little sigh, hugging Fíli a bit tighter as he resigns himself to the sleepless night and what awaits him tomorrow.

* * *

 

Dark marble walls line the empty hallways that Kíli walks down slowly. His soft leather boots make no sound on the stone floor and he moves with a surety but is altogether unfamiliar, venturing further into the castle.

He hasn’t, but he’s not unfamiliar with castles. For most of his life he’s been employed at Erebor in one way or another so that might be helping, but it seems to be something more.

It’s almost as if his body moves on its own, as if it’s walked this path a thousand times before. Torches light the path and in the shadows they cast Kíli catches the movement that’s become familiar since he’s started anew.

Turning down one of the brightly lit hallways Kíli follows it until he arrives at a large audience chamber. The windows are set deep into the stone, the panes made from shards of red, yellow and orange glass that look like flames.

Knights in pitch-black armor line the room, silent and still as stone. Large pits carved into the floor are filled with fire, filling the room with light and shadow alike.

Very fitting for the throne room of the Devil.

Continuing his path Kíli heads past the guards and toward the large metal throne at the back of the room. The mark on his chest begins to burn without pain, the fabric of his shirt curling away with burnt edges to expose the brand.

A figure is sprawled across the throne in a lazy position, a large tomb of a book in his lap. There are four seats set in the stone wall behind the throne, empty but foreboding in the shadows. In front of the throne there are seven ornately carved chairs, Kíli’s eyes lingering a moment longer on the one the Devil’s left.

In the blink of an eye two guards move, black swords crossing in front of Kíli and stopping him before he can step past an invisible line deemed too far.

Peering past their shoulders he sees the dark haired King flick his wrist in dismissal, the guards sheathing their swords and stepping aside to blend back into shadow.

“Well, look who has finally decides to heed my call.” The voice is deep and verges on amused. When green eyes glance away from the book a grin spreads across the Devil’s face.

Kíli dips his chin in a barely there nod. “I’m still learning my demonic runes.”

Chuckling to himself the Devil snaps his book shut and drops it to the floor, the loud _thunk_ echoing throughout the room. “They'll get easier,” he says, swinging his legs off the arm of the throne so they’re on the floor properly.

Gesturing to the chair on his left the dark haired demon smiles. “Would you like to take a seat? I can get you some wine.”

“I’m fine.”

A goblet of wine appears in the Devil’s hand and he sips at it with a shrug. “Suit yourself.”

Kíli’s hand clench and he waits for something, anything. The Devil watches him as he drinks his wine and it becomes clear he’s waiting as well.

“Why am I here?”

“Because here is where you belong.” Shadows curl in every corner of the room, swirling around the throne and Kíli’s feet in a strange sort of welcome. “You need to understand that. Playing human is something to pass time, I understand that.”

The goblet disappears and the King of Hell gestures to the chairs around his throne. “I have seven sons and it seems none of them are content to sit here with me for all eternity. Such a pity.”

Kíli’s eyes shift once more to the chair on the left but he shakes his head. “I belong with Fíli.”

“Ah yes, the human prince.” Leaning back on his throne the Devil folds his hands and peers over them at the brunet. “Love,” he muses, repeating it again like a curse. “ _Love_ , it damns all.”

“It does not damn _me_.”

“Ah, but you are damned already. Or have you forgotten giving up everything for the one you love?”

The Devil smiles sharply and Kíli bites his tongue.

“Oh come now, enough of this quarreling.” Gesturing to the seat next to him the Devil smiles once more, the sharp edge gone. “Sit and talk.”

Kíli’s feet move once again and take a familiar path he does not know. In a few steps he finds himself seated next to the King.

“I do not ask for much,” the Devil sighs, passing over a goblet of wine. Kíli takes it but does not drink the dark liquid. “I will not harm your prince, nor will I lock you up here.” He hears the brunet’s small sigh of relief and smiles. “But you are tethered here, to me, whether you like it or not.”

“I assumed as much.” Setting the goblet down on the floor by his feet Kíli watches the shadows swirl around the polished metal before taking it away. “What do you ask of me?”

The chair he’s sitting in seems to conform to his body and the hard wood is oddly comfortable, as if he’s sitting on a velvet cushion. Kíli finds himself relaxing into it but straightens when he sees the smile playing on the other man’s lips.

“Nothing, at the moment,” the King of Hell answers flippantly. His eyes catch on the mark over Kíli’s chest and green eyes flick up to dark ones. “A curious thing to do to a baby.”

“Offer protection?”

“Carve into their skin and listen to the pained wails that follow. Your mother went to great lengths to protect you from me.” Shaking his head the devil leans back in his chair a bit. “Learn this now if you have not already: a woman scorned is a terrible, frightful thing.”

Kíli’s brow furrows in confusion and he reaches up to touch the inky black lines of the scar. “What—”

“Your love won’t last forever, you know.” Twisting the goblet in his hand the Devil regards the wine and then Kíli, speaking almost gently. “He is human, it is only a matter of time before he succumbs to the mortality that plagues him.”

Looking away Kíli balls his hands until his fingernails dig into the flesh of his palms. “There is time yet, to think of something.”

The answer is almost wistful and the Devil looks toward one of the carved statues placed along the walls, a woman in flowing fabrics wearing a smile and flowers in her hair. “Time slows when you wish it to hurry and flies when you hope to still it. That is something I know all too well.”

“What must I do?” Kíli’s voice comes after they have a moment of silence. “How can I save him?”

“You cannot, _Avaritia,_ not in the way you wish. You have cheated me once already, I will not give in so easily for others.”

Darkness flits across Kíli’s face, lips turned down into a frown. “He is mine and I _will_ save him, with or without your help.”

“Must you all go through a difficult phase?” Rubbing at his temple the Devil sighs. He drops his hand and gets up from his throne, descending the small dais with Kíli following his footsteps.

They wander over to a curved archway that leads to a small courtyard, the onyx sky above starless. Braziers are lit like beacons and in the middle of the stone pathway there is an upraised square filled with dark water, a reflective pool. Next to it stands a growing tree, trunk twisted and leaves so dark they’re nearly black although it is far from dead. “There is a way, although it is not what you seek.”

Hope sparks in his eyes and Kíli keeps them on the King of Hell’s back as he goes over to the pool. “Tell me. I’ll do anything.”

Turning the Devil looks at Kíli, takes in his eagerness and the life that thrums through his body. “There is something I could do, complicated in nature but efficient in its task. It will bring him back in each lifetime.” Turning back to the tree the brunet man plucks a leaf and lets it fall to the pool, ripples extending from it to the edges before it sinks.

“At what cost? It seems too easy.”

“The answer to that you must find out for yourself.” ~~~~

Looking into the pool Kíli watches the ripples taper off until the surface is smooth like glass. It seems unchanged yet not moments before it had been in motion, the leaf now below the depths adding a new aspect to the underwater landscape.

“As I said, love dooms all. Even itself.” Speaking quietly the Devil slides his hands over the leaves gently.

Tipping his chin back Kíli squares his shoulders and looks at the Devil. “Then I am to be doomed a thousand times over as long as he is with me. The decision is made.”

A slow smile spreads on the older brunet’s face and he holds out his hand, darkness curling from his palm and spilling over the sides like smoke as Kíli takes a step closer.

* * *

 

The sun breaks up the clouds in the afternoon sky, warming the earth as the tendrils of spring continue to spread throughout the land. The gardens of the palace are overflowing with lush green growth, flowering bushes and a multitude of plants lining the pathways.

Growing in the middle of the garden is a small grove of trees. They’ve provided shade from the summer sun and shelter from falling rain, Kíli smiling at the memories from the shadows of the large hedges.

Fíli leans against the trunk of one of the trees, a book propped in his lap. A slight breeze stirs his hair and he reaches up to brush it back behind an ear.

He looks much better now and even after just a few days his strength and heath have both started to improve. There are still dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep but it’s nothing new to Kíli. Fíli has a hard time sleeping sometimes, his mind unable to stop thinking of all there is to do within the kingdom.

A smile spreads on the knight’s face as he watches Fíli read. Books have always been valuable to the prince, ever since they had first met. When they were young he had helped teach Kíli to read where his mother had left off and would often read the fairytales from the back of the libraries out loud.

They had both gotten lost in the stories of knights and dragons and Fíli’s love for books and the written word had grown with him. That hasn't changed and Kíli could often find Fíli in the library if he wasn’t with his uncle in the throne room or at his desk.

Kíli wants to keep this moment forever, as simple as it is. He always wants to see Fíli enjoying himself but in this moment there’s something more to it that he can’t quite explain.

Fíli’s mortality will take him away but also give him back in a different life, that much Kíli knows. He has the devil’s word and oddly enough he does not doubt it.

But even with Fíli in every lifetime Kíli knows it will never be the same. What they have now is precious and Kíli cannot waste a single second.

Stepping away from the hedge the brunet walks over to Fíli, snagging a dark red rose from the bush he passes. Walking up behind the tree Kíli leans a hand against the trunk and drops the rose down between the pages of Fíli’s book.

_“The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart.”_

Fíli picks the rose up and smiles, twisting the stem in his hand, mindful of the thorns. “You’re back.”

“And surprised to find you out here. Is everything alright?”

“I needed some sunlight.” Looking up through the leaves of the tree Fíli smiles. Kíli lowers himself to sit and Fíli turns to set his book down in the grass with the rose on top. “Is everything alright with you?”

Nodding his head Kíli reaches for Fíli’s hand and laces their fingers. Fíli’s hands are warm, calloused from his training with a sword but soft in Kíli’s own. “I’ve done what I could.”

“There’s something else.” Squeezing Kíli’s hand the blond prince looks at him seriously. The past few days Kíli’s eyes have faded back to brown with flecks of ruby red shining in the light. “Something you hold back. I can read it in your face.”

“You know me too well,” Kíli teases, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes. A breeze drifts through the garden and rustles the leaves of the trees and after a few moments Kíli opens his eyes once more. “I am a selfish man—demon, Fíli. Yet I could not bargain enough for your immortality and for that I am sorry.”

“I never asked for such a thing.” A hand on the side of Kíli’s face pulls his gaze to the blond. “You have given up everything to return to me, how could I want more? I could not have asked for a greater gift.”

Kíli tries to turn away but Fíli shifts his grip and wraps his hand around the back of Kíli’s neck. “I have you _now_ and I am happy.”

“But we could have had more—”

Tugging the brunet into a kiss Fíli tries to communicate without words. The kiss is hard, a bit desperate but no less passionate. He wants Kíli to understand, to know he has not failed in anything.

“I love you,” Fíli whispers when he pulls back, resting his forehead against Kíli’s and threading his fingers through dark hair. “And I am happy with that love.”

“I want you to be happy always.” the young knight murmurs, kissing Fíli again.

When they pull back Fíli smiles, shifting so he can sit comfortably between Kíli’s legs and lean back against his chest. The brunet wraps his arms around Fíli’s middle and the prince reaches for his book.

Tucking the rose between back page and cover Fíli opens it to the place he had left off. He begins to read and Kíli presses a kiss just behind his ear. “I love you, until the end of time.”

Fíli smiles and relaxes into Kíli’s embrace. He follows a line in the book with a finger and his knight reads it silently over his shoulder.

_"Time is always too short for those who need it, but for those who love… it lasts forever."_

Hugging the blond a bit tighter Kíli smiles and buries his face in Fíli’s neck, kissing the warm skin there. “Forever. I like the sound of that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who read and left comments and kudos! It makes me smile like an idiot to know you enjoyed the story as much as I did :D 
> 
> I'll leave you with the final chapter and maybe someday a sequel ;)

* * *

 

The quiet of the small shop is interrupted when the little bell above the entry way rings out as the door is opened. A gust of crisp air enters with the potential customer and brings in the scent of leaves and rain.

The man behind the counter doesn’t look up from the large book he’s reading through as he speaks. “Welcome and please come in. Everything has a price, even the cat.”

A chuckle comes from the potential customer. “Sorry, I’m not allowed to have cats in my building.” The door closes and footsteps walk across the hardwood floors.

“Pity. I’ve been trying to get rid of that thing for years.”

A large black cat yawns from where it’s curled between two stacks of old books in the bay window, settling back down to nap some more.

_“‘Purgatory’s Perils’_ is a strange name for a shop,” the blond says with a smile, stopping to look over the ancient coins in the display case as he walks by the counter.

“It’s a strange little shop, filled with lots of things stuck between homes,” the dark haired man chuckles, flipping his page. “And it caught your interest, did it not?”

Glancing over at the man behind the counter the blond nods. “I guess you’re right. It does peak interest. And you do have quite the collection of interesting things, a little something for everyone.”

The man behind the counter nods and his eyes flick to the blond, a grin tugging at his lips. “I’d like to think of these things as a collection, pieces gathered over time that for some reason meant something to someone.” He watches the blond man pause by a shelf of old ink bottles and quill pens. “Treasures seeking a new home, if you will.”

“You’re right,” the man muses, heading further into the shop as he browses. The shopkeeper goes back to his book.

There really is a bit of everything in the shop. Bookshelves line the walls and are filled with volumes of leather bound books, some so old the title is nearly impossible to read along the spine. Tables are set up in various spots, covered with different things one might find anywhere from an garage sale to an antique shop to a Victorian castle.

“Is everything here yours?” The blond’s voice calls from behind one of the bookshelves in the middle of the room. He pauses by a large stone shaped like a skull, black candle flickering inside.

Next to it is a tray of small trinkets; thimbles, silver buttons, pins and other small pieces. Sliding his fingers along a pendant he sifts through the pile.

“Mostly, yes. I’ve gathered quite a few things and have even brought in some trinkets from work and my travels. My home is a high traffic area, you see, and people leave things behind they won’t miss. I’ve opened this shop in my spare time and sell what I can for a bit of fun.”

Green eyes flash in the light of a flame as the shopkeeper sets a newly lit candle down next to the old cash register.

The book of matches sits unused at the end of the counter.

“And the people that come and go, they don’t mind you selling their things?” Leaning around the bookshelf the blond glances at the counter.

The man shrugs and closes his book. “I’ve have yet to receive a complaint.”

The younger man nods and disappears behind the bookshelf and when he speaks next there is amusement in his voice. “I like your skull and candle.”

“A gift from one of my sons,” the brunet chuckles. “He has quite the sense of humour.”

“I’m sure it will be a hit during Halloween.”

“Indeed.”

Leaning his elbow on the counter the brunet rests his chin on his hand and waits. He hears his customer murmuring to the cat a minute or so later and grins, pushing away from the counter and getting to his feet.

He takes a few small trinkets at the end of the counter and adds them to the cubby shelf behind the counter. A white orb that seems to have smoke curling within goes into one of the empty spaces and an opaque green bottle filled with liquid and sealed in wax goes into the one above it.

After a few more minutes the blond man comes to the counter and sets down his finds. “I think I like your comment about each piece being a treasure.” Looking down at the items the man smiles.

He’s selected a small, leather bound notebook that contains a collection of poems and thoughts, a quill made from the feather of a raven and a small metal disk on an old leather cord.

Ringing each item up the brunet shopkeeper pauses when he lifts the pendant by the cord. “Are you interested in witchcraft?” He asks lightly, placing the pendant into a small paper bag.

“No, not really. It just stood out to me.” The blond shrugs a shoulder. “Do you know what the runes say?”

“It’s a spell of protection. One to ward off all such things nefarious in nature.”

“A good charm to have, then.”

Nodding the man takes the money offered when he gives the total. “Indeed. One can never be too careful.” He puts the money into the till and hands over the appropriate change and bag of items going to a new home. “Thank you for stopping in, do come again.”

“I will.” Offering a nod the blond takes the bag and makes toward the door. “Have a good day.”

“Oh I will. It has already proved to be very interesting.”

Stepping out into the cool autumn air the blond man pauses on the doorstep and reaches into the bag. His fingers find the metal pendant and he pulls it out, sliding his thumb along the runes carved into it.

Juggling the bag he slips the necklace on and the pendant rests in the open space at the top of his shirt. The metal is a comfortable weight against his skin and as he goes to leave the little entryway he nearly crashes into a young brunet man headed into the shop.

With quick reflexes the man steadies him with a hand on his shoulder and begins to apologize, the metal warming slightly against the blond’s skin as he looks into the reddish brown eyes of the stranger.

They both pause and a set of green eyes watch them from behind the large shop window. Inside, the dark haired devil glances away and opens the large book on the counter, the smile on his lips spreading as he settles back onto the stool.

“The Prince has found his Knight.” Turning to look into the glowing yellow eyes of the black cat the Devil smiles. “And so the game begins again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions or comments :)


End file.
